


两肋插刀

by narraci



Category: Flash Point (2007), 有话好好说 | Keep Cool (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 赵小帅觉得自己很冤，冤出血了。





	两肋插刀

赵小帅觉得自己很冤，冤出血了。

张秋生是个好人，难得的好人，赵小帅一直想做个和张秋生一样的好人，经过努力奋斗，已经成功了一半，张秋生有点拧，赵小帅比张秋生更拧。这话怎么说呢，往好里说是坚韧不拔，往不好里说南墙是撞不倒的，两个人一起撞也不会倒。

对面坐着的警察赵小帅打过二三四五次交道，赵小帅心里喊他眼镜，对他的套路还是熟悉的，眼镜年纪轻轻头发都不见了，从眼镜片下面打量着赵小帅，“怎么又是你啊？”语气十分痛心疾首，“你知道你这是什么性质吗？”

赵小帅想说他知道，扰乱公共场所秩序，行政拘留七天，但他急起来说话有些不利索，“拘拘拘……”

“行了行了行了，不是来下象棋的，我不是都教育过你了吗，有什么事都不能随便使用暴力，”眼镜推了推眼镜，指了指旁边，“这次，人家马警官给你作证了，你呢，算协助作案……不是，不是，协助破案，打伤警官同志属于误伤，见义勇为我们是要提倡的，但还是要注意方式方法，抓小偷要分清楚好人坏人，你看看我们警官一身正气，就算穿个便衣你也不能瞎认啊。哎你卖的那些书都读完了吗？老话不是都说了吗，书中自有颜如玉……”想了想可能觉得自己用的这个比喻不恰当，眼镜停下来了，一脸恨铁不成钢地瞪着赵小帅，巴望着他自我反省。

“那那不拘留了？”赵小帅抻着脖子问。

眼镜在桌上敲了敲笔杆子，“交二百罚款，给这位警官同志的医药费。”赵小帅不说话，之前陪着上医院，医药费确实没要他一分钱。眼镜想了会儿才放缓了声音继续道，“马军马警官，不好意思啊，刚来就让你受委屈了，”回头又跟赵小帅说，“人家同志还是香港特别行政区特派来的，你知道你这是什么性质吗？往重了说就是破坏……”

“没，没，没这么严重，我没事，没事。”马军普通话有些不利索，他原本翘着腿坐在旁边的椅子上，悠闲地看着眼镜一套一套地教育赵小帅，此时赶紧摆了摆手阻止眼镜继续往下说。

马军头发剃的斑驳板寸，脑袋绑了条绷带，衣服前胸敞开着，大喇喇地露出三条银链子，皮裤上还有铆钉，乍一看还以为是和赵小帅一块儿挨批的。

赵小帅非常气愤，眼镜简直睁眼说瞎话，怪不得戴个眼镜，这叫一身正气他能去当门神了！

好人太他妈难当了！真的！

垂头丧气地交了二百罚款，赵小帅走出派出所时被马军喊住了。马军捞着夹克走来，一点也不精神抖擞，身子总歪了那么点，赵小帅心目中的警察同志都应该腰板挺直走起路来铿锵有力才对，他用含混的普通话说不打不相识，赵小帅怎么也是好心，要请赵小帅喝酒，把罚款喝回来。

“拉倒吧！”赵小帅很耿直，他觉得其中必定有诈，“医生都说了你不能喝酒，你骗谁呢？”

“我说我请你喝，没说我要喝啊。”马军嘻嘻一笑，眼睛都弯起来。

赵小帅想了想是这个道理，虽然张秋生常常说他浑，但关键时候他脑子还是有的，毕竟几个小时前刚刚拿块板砖把人脑袋砸开花了，让他单刀赴会他可不傻。

“能带人吗？”赵小帅问。

马军一昂头，“三个可以。”

赵小帅想了想，“没那么多朋友，就一个。”

马军又咧开嘴笑了，赵小帅觉得这事儿不妙，他还得带把菜刀。

张秋生也同意他带把菜刀，砍了赵小帅那一刀之后，赵小帅觉得张秋生某个地方的任督二脉被打通了，他们两个总得互相劝着有话坐下来说，不要打架，打架不好，现在政策严了，拘留十天呢，怎么听也不像一个新好人和一个老好人的对话。

赵小帅把菜刀用油纸包好，和板砖塞在一块儿。自从和张秋生成为朋友，赵小帅的包里必备板砖，曰为压包，就是碰着情况可以当武器，张秋生看不顺眼，但话是他自己说的，板砖随地都是，根本不能算是凶器。

那次喝酒他们还是挺愉快的，最后赵小帅也没掏出那把菜刀，喝高了之后倒是打开包给马军看了看那块板砖，张秋生一把没拦住。

“是打我那块吗？”马军眯着眼睛问。

“不是，不是，打你那块早扔了，这块是新的！你看看！”赵小帅喝多了从来不结巴，就是脑筋有点不转弯。

马军还真凑近了看，头发尖撩过赵小帅的下巴，绷带有股药味儿，看了半天没看出啥名堂，板砖都长得差不多。

张秋生想没喝酒的怎么也和喝了酒一样糊涂。

马军的黑衬衫仍然敞着三个扣子，赵小帅抽空数了数，银色挂坠在马军胸前晃荡出一条影子。

“我说警察同志，你怎么就能被他打了呢？”张秋生捏着筷子说，赵小帅低着头给马军夹菜。

张秋生又晃了晃脑袋，“你别看他横得很，板砖不离手，以前从来没打到过人啊，他上次进去，还是因为破坏公共财物，他真的从来没打过人！”

马军开口说话前，赵小帅哼了一声，拿筷子戳了戳马军胸口，马军也没躲，低头抿嘴笑了笑，菜油沾了点上去赵小帅浑没在意，“这儿，二十根钢钉，厉害不？医院里拍片医生都吓了一跳，说这伤本来都不应该能走！”

“是啊，能走也打不动了。”马军的笑容看不清是不是真心。

话大大咧咧地说出口，赵小帅像被刺一下，猛地不安起来，他悄悄地放下酒杯，呼出的气又吸回去，周围热闹鼎沸，赵小帅却觉得心里凉了下来。

旁边张秋生没注意他，追着马军问怎么回事。

“见义勇为，两肋插刀呗，”马军的笑容从嘴角消失了，他的眼睛在灯光下一闪一闪的，伙计端菜吆喝着从他身边走过，他让了一下，回来又笑起来，一本正经地说，“我爸说我破军为命，为兵必劫，这劫过去就好了。”

赵小帅惊醒过来，啪地把筷子拍在桌上，大声地道，“这都是封建迷信，哪能信这个！”

一时马军被他喊懵了，桌子上瞬间安静，张秋生举着酒瓶顿在半空，特别顺溜地转去给赵小帅斟了酒。

“你你受伤，是因为见义勇为，两肋插刀！什么狗屁劫数！劫数不不用负法律责任啊？”赵小帅恶狠狠地道。

赵小帅这人是个以血还血的讨债鬼，特别讲道理，人该打就打，打完该坐牢就坐牢，没得多说。

“这话不是这样讲的，我有我的劫数，他有他的劫数嘛，我受伤，他坐牢嘛。”马军舔了舔嘴唇。

“是是这个道理吗？”赵小帅没听过这个说法，转头去问张秋生。

“当警察，危险性本来就比别人高，迷信，都是迷信。”张秋生下了定论。

“我也是这么跟我爸话的，我才不信命，”马军看着赵小帅笑嘻嘻地说，伸手给自己倒了杯酒，“这不是好好的吗？”

“说得对！”赵小帅说，把酒杯拦了过来，“但但医生的话不是迷信，还是要要听的。”

马军看上去有些失望。

“哎不是啊，你不是警察吗？”赵小帅突然想到什么，很认真地看着马军说，“你怎么能叫见义勇为呢？”

马军也认真想了想，“那就是两肋插刀！”

对这个答案赵小帅似乎比较满意，两肋插刀说起来四个字，上下嘴唇都碰不到一起，做起来没那么容易，茫茫人海有哪个真的愿意为你插自己两刀，张秋生算一个，他记住了，他很感激，马军也算一个，虽然不是为了他。

喝完酒，马军付了钱，聊了一下他们还顺路，赵小帅就推着自行车，和他们一块儿走回去。那一惊酒气散去大半，赵小帅身上还是暖呼呼的，马军套上了夹克，双手插在口袋里，走在他身边，眼睛四处打量着，赵小帅几乎能看见他的发旋儿，莫名地想，马军笑起来还是挺好看的。

赵小帅刚想开口，就感觉马军身体紧绷，再一下就窜出去了，赵小帅愣了三秒，要不是帐已经结了还以为马军要赖账了。

“怎么啦，又有小偷吗！”赵小帅扶着自行车在后面喊，喊了几声把自行车往张秋生一推，“帮我看着啊，我去看看！”自己也跟着马军跑出去了。

张秋生喝的也不少，被这两个人一惊一乍出了一身冷汗，自行车歪在他身上差点被带倒，他慌里慌张地把自行车扶起，一脸懵逼在原地想了半天刚才发生了什么，在酒精的作用下他想起安红的小热裤，马军的开胸衫，敢情赵小帅还是喜欢这一型的。

想完他赶紧呸了几声，他是个知识分子，可不能这么想。


End file.
